Only Yours
by Eris Dea Disaccordo
Summary: Reposted! Demons thrived on pain. The more she experienced, the better her release. She had her limits, of course, but even those could be stretched... Oneshot smut! WARNING! Very graphic...


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network.

* * *

**Only Yours  
by: Eris Dea Disaccordo**  
**created and finished: June 2, 2006**

* * *

Demons thrived on pain.

This was a lesson he had learned during his…_bonding _times with Raven. The more she experienced, the better her release. She had her limits, of course, but even those could be stretched. He loved the gasping sounds she'd make whenever he scratched her harshly; the kittenish mewls she'd produce when he'd pull back her hair to devour her mouth roughly; the purr of lust she'd give him when he'd bite her anywhere and everywhere. He loved it when she would cry out his name as he took her with hard, powerful thrusts, and scream that she was forever his, _only his_, whenever he asked her to. But there were times, of course, that she made it difficult for him to hear those words, if only to spite him and show him that she, too, could make him beg for it.

"_Tell me_," he demanded, fingers digging into her hips. She bit her lip as his nails pricked her, but met his eyes in defiance.

"No." Raven smirked at the frustration in his eyes as she tugged on the bonds that trapped her wrists together.

Those hazel orbs narrowed as he looked down upon her. He knew the drill: give her more pain, make her cry out, and fuck her as he persuaded her to tell him she was his. As if lightning had struck him, an idea suddenly came to him. "Fine." The look on her face was priceless as she watched him pull out of her. As reluctant as he was in his state of physicality, he wanted to show her that he would get want he wanted, his way. He pulled on his boxers, and buttoned up his shirt, before turning back to her still-shocked being and untying the scarves that held her. She reached up for him, but he pulled away. He closed off his emotions to her empathy and watched as she frowned in confusion. Raven opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "Until you're ready to tell me," he said, walking to the door, "I'll be in my room."

Suddenly, she was in front of him, blocking access to the door. "You're not going anywhere in that state," she said, her voice hard and final. He was itching to respond to her statement, when black tendrils suddenly snapped his wrists back and threw back onto her bed. He bounced on the mattress, his arms stretched above him as the scarves that bound her previously now bound him securely. He cast a furtive glance at her, but his eyes snapped to his hips and thighs as the same black energy held him down on the bed. He swallowed heavily at the look in her eyes, for their roles were suddenly reversed. She became the huntress, and he was her prey. Making her way up to him, she didn't bother with his lips, but went right for his throat, biting and sucking almost as hard as he had done her, and he found out just why she loved what he did to her.

"More," he moaned, her tongue and teeth on his flesh. Gasping and groaning at her actions, he only then pondered why he'd never let her dominate him. It was exciting and thrilling and felt deliriously good. She bit him harder, and this time it was not a pleasurable pain that shot through him, though it had still managed to arouse him into a frenzied state. He tried to buck against her, but the force around his hips prevented him from even lifting an inch off the mattress. She continued down his body, nipping, sucking, and just plain biting, and he soaked it up like a sponge in water. Raven took him between her lips as she used her powers to pull his boxers off, his desperate cries fuelling her cause. He could do nothing more but express his need verbally, as he could not tangle his fingers in her violet tresses, nor move his hips in time to her rhythm. Then she stopped. "Don't stop," he pleaded hoarsely, opening his eyes to see her merely watching him.

She ignored him. "I think I like this better," she informed him, trailing a finger along his lips. "Having you at my mercy, hearing you beg for my touch, needing me to bring you release." And with her words, he realized why he was the one always in control of their coupling. He wanted her to beg, wanted her at his mercy, wanted her to need him. She smirked, releasing him from her magic and almost tumbled off the edge of the bed when he pounced on her, her head already off the mattress. He bruised her lips with his kisses, leaving finger marks on her jaw and throat as he entered her swiftly, powerfully. Grasping his shoulders, she purred at the strength of his thrusts, her sturdy bed moving slightly with his rhythm. His hands moved south and grabbed at her breasts, twisting her nipples and making her cry out as he bit her at the same time, her walls clamping around him as she climaxed. She gasped his name over and over, her voice getting louder as he pumped into her harder, unrelenting. She knew that he wasn't satisfied with just one orgasm, and she shuddered in anticipation at the thought of another.

He released her nipples and pulled her head back painfully, swallowing her cry as he ravaged her lips. She held him to her, fingers tangling into his hair. His other hand had trailed down to her bottom, squeezing the firm globes in time to his thrusts. He pulled away from her for a brief moment and flung her leg over his shoulder and, supporting her other leg around his waist, penetrated her once more.

She grabbed at her sheets, her head falling back, hanging at an unnatural angle as her head no longer had the support of his hand, but she didn't care. She couldn't think of anything else other than reaching her next release. "Tell me," he said once again, his thrusts faster, more steady.

"I'm forever yours, only yours," she cried, her fingers digging into her blankets. With her words, he placed his fingers over her, biting her nipple as he rubbed down on her sensitive nub. She arched into him, her orgasm ripping into her violently as he continued to thrust into her. "Robin!"

Her strangled voice did it for him, and he let go inside her, her name leaving his lips as he experienced his most mind-blowing orgasm yet. They moved against each other for a few more moments, before collapsing onto the bed, tired and sated. "Incredible," he whispered against her shoulder, kissing the soft flesh gently.

"Yeah," she murmured, eyes closed as her fingers raked through his hair. "Lucky the others went out for pizza. They'd have heard us for sure." She glanced at him, and saw him watching her. "What?"

"You're amazing," he said, rolling over with her in his arms. She snuggled into him as he said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, kissing him softly. He sighed at the soft contact, utterly contented with their pace. He pushed her back, eyes going over the damage he'd done to her tonight. Just like every other time they came together, her lips were bruised, throat darkened with finger marks, nips and love bites, breasts covered with crescent markings made when he dug his fingers into her pliable flesh, and her arms and thighs were bruised by his teeth and fingers as well.

"You look so properly _fucked_," he commented, giving her a satisfied glance. She smiled back at him.

"I usually do, after you," she said, a laugh in her voice.

Robin's gaze narrowed. "Are you implying that you welcome other men into your bed?" he asked, his voice low. Raven shivered inwardly in delight at his possessive tone.

"What do you think?"

"I'd hope not," he snarled, eyes flashing furiously at the thought. Raven smirked to herself. It was so easy to get him all riled up again. But she was tired, and would most definitely be sore tomorrow. She knew her body couldn't take another mind-blowing experience like that tonight. So she tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed him, letting him feel her emotions through their bond.

"I love _you_, Robin," she said, leaning back onto the bed, "You're the only one I'd ever welcome in my bed, the only one who'd ever get to touch me like this, the only one I'd ever love this much." She caressed his cheek, and he leaned into her hand, assured by her words and actions. "I'm forever yours, Robin."

"Only mine," he growled. Raven smiled as she tucked herself into his embrace.

"Only yours."

* * *

_So...? What'd ya guys think? This is my first Robin and Raven fic, so please tell me what you think! I'd like some feedback, most especially some constructive criticism! Thank for taking the time to read this one!_

_-Eris_


End file.
